<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yet Here We Are by Moadlc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889422">Yet Here We Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moadlc/pseuds/Moadlc'>Moadlc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moadlc Writes Supernatural [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cards Against Humanity, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Game Night, Fluff, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, M/M, Pizza, They deserve a happy ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winchester Family Fluff (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moadlc/pseuds/Moadlc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You know, I can’t really taste food like I used to Dean. It’s all molecules to me.” The angel’s voice rang across the table, a warm smile on his face. Dean grinned, pushing the pizza slice closer to his best friend. “And yet, here we are.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s cheese everywhere, their faces feel warm, and their stomachs are full. Dean has never felt more alive. A hunter’s life is rarely easy, but nights like these make the grind feel a little less hard. What started as a Winchester Family game night turns into something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moadlc Writes Supernatural [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>I am so excited to finally share this wonderful piece! It was tough to work out, but I am so happy I finished it. This is my first time participating in the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, and I couldn't be any happier.</p><p>Thank you to my wonderful partner Angel Tortured, for their AMAZING ART. This fic would not exist without them. Check their work out <a href="http://angeltortured-artblog.tumblr.com/">HERE</a>.</p><p>Thank you to my beta Destiel-more-like-bestiel on Tumblr! This is the second time we work together, and they are amazing as well. Check out their blog <a href="https://destiel-more-like-bestiel.tumblr.com/">HERE</a>. </p><p>As always, please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed. They feed my starving writer soul! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be only one game. That’s what he had agreed to. One round of some hipster card game that Sammy insisted they should get during their last supply run. “Cards Against Humanity is a millennial tradition Dean, we need to get this.” Sam had begged, and Dean could never say no to those puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“I’m not even a damn millennial.” Dean had grumbled, putting up a useless fight against those damn puppy eyes. That is how they had ended up in their current situation. The four of them, Team Free Will 2.0, gathered around the war room table laughing uncontrollably at the prompts they kept placing on the table in front of them. </p><p>Cas had initially disapproved of playing the game with Jack, saying he was still too young to understand any of the context. Yet, the moment Jack had placed the cards: Donald Trump has nominated <span class="u">a gnawing sense of dread</span> as his VP, Cas knew that he was going to be alright. </p><p>	That is how they spent four hours of their family game night, going back and forth with who was the funniest and relishing the peaceful atmosphere. Cas would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this particular game just because of how it made Dean laugh. Everytime the hunter picked his card as the winner, their eyes would meet and for a brief moment the angel could swear he saw Dean’s soul get slightly brighter. Every time he laughed, his laughter echoed in the large war room and completely engulfed Cas in that blissful sound.</p><p><em>It’s just a game. Get yourself together.</em> He would tell himself whenever he felt that dangerous spark get near. That unbridled happiness that he kept at bay from the Empty’s grasp. They had defeated God, but the vast unknown still awaited him in Death. Billie had made certain he could never forget that. Yet —even with that deal looming over his head— Cas still allowed himself these tender moments with his family. That is what they were now, a family. </p><p>Sam roared with amusement as he won yet another round. Jack tried to comfort Dean who had yet again been bested by his damn political nerd of a brother.  However, there was only so much fun a hunter could take before the hunger striked. </p><p>“Who is up for a food run? Jack, you up for a ride?” Dean intervened just as Sam was collecting his 5th winning card in a row. Jack perked at the prospect of riding in the Impala with his father, yet a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eye as he asked: </p><p>“Can I drive?” </p><p>The room went silent. Cas and Sam looked eagerly towards Dean who had been effectively stunned. The only time he had let the kid drive was when he was dying. All of them knew this, and it was why the following words came as a shock even to Dean. </p><p>“Yeah sure, but I still pick the music.” <em>Maybe driving could be his reward for living instead.</em> Dean thought to himself as he threw the keys at his son. Cas’s eyes went wide at the exchange, but he still managed to break into a goofy smile that Dean could not quite look at without a sudden warmth rising in his cheeks. Sam smiled knowingly at his brother, and gave him their hacked credit card. Dean decided to ignore his brother’s smartass grin. </p><p>“Get something that at least has some vegetables on it please.” the long-haired hunter begged as he started to pick up the playing cards they had left thrown across the table. </p><p>“Sounds like we are getting some pizza then.” Dean added as he nudged against his son on the way up the stairs. Jack trailed behind him with an excited smile on his face. They were temporarily left to their own devices, Sam and Cas could only hope that those two made it back in one piece. </p><p>The bunker door shut loudly behind them, startling Cas as he bent to pick up a card that had fallen under the war room table. Sam noticed the angel flinch with some amusement “Still not used to being home?” he asked. </p><p>Cas offered the recovered card to him, a shy smile on his lips. “I guess it's been too long since I was able to simply exist like this.” His voice held a certain warmth to it, one that his small smile betrayed even further. He was happy. It had been too long since Sam saw him like that. </p><p>“Well, now that Chuck is gone we can finally get back to basics.” Sam proposed as he placed one hand on the angel’s shoulder. Sam’s warm smile faltered when he felt Cas’s tense shoulders. “Are you sure nothing else is bothering you Cas?” Sam asked through a worried frown. </p><p>Cas hesitated, playing with the frayed end of his trench coat. The brothers did not know about the deal he had made, not entirely. He didn’t want to worry his family, especially not after they had just gotten their son back with ‘no strings attached’. It was best if they continued to see it that way. The angel took a deep breath  and met the hunter’s eyes as he reached for his hand. </p><p>“I appreciate the concern Sam, but I assure you I am fine.” he gave the hunter’s hand a gentle squeeze before removing it from his shoulder. He walked towards the bunker’s bedrooms, leaving a befuddled hunter in his wake. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Just Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing like the warm purr of the Impala’s engine to soothe Dean’s lingering nerves of letting their son drive. The kid looked like he had a stick up his ass as he held onto the wheel with a vice grip. </p><p>“Heh, you could hope to loosen up a little bit kid.” Dean chuckled as he gave him a pat on his tensed shoulders. Jack sighed and chuckled slightly at the feeling, as if he was finally aware of how stressed he was. </p><p>“Sorry Dean, I just don’t want to mess anything up with Baby.” Jack smiled, but still kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead. </p><p>“Don’t worry yourself too much kid, we already survived the trip to the pizza place.” Dean pointed at the warm stack of pies that sat in the backseat, forcing both hunters to take in their tantalizing smell. </p><p>Jack took a deep breath and could almost taste the delicious pizzas from their favorite store in town. There was nothing that quite hit the spot like Ronny’s. “Yeah, I can't wait to get back already. I'm starving!” Jack smiled, as he switched on the turn lights to indicate he was going to make a right onto the familiar road that led them home. </p><p>Dean stared out the window for a while, enjoying a sight he rarely ever got to see. Being the driver has its perks, but sometimes it makes you miss out on some pretty wonderful sights. As he watched the trees pass them by, he found himself staring at the few stars that littered the night sky beyond them. </p><p>That’s when it happened. As Dean saw those fiery dots in the sky, a memory that was buried deep from years of disuse came back to the forefront of his mind. He remembered the day the angels fell, and the fireballs he watched tumble from the Heavens as he stood outside of that cursed church. The day that going back to Heaven had been officially burned from Cas’s destiny. There was no going back for him after Metatron. Yet, after all these years Dean had never quite realized it. Deep down, he had tried to ignore the weight of the sacrifices that Cas had made for them, as if ignoring them would make them any less true. Yet, the truth was that their goofy angel had gone to bat for them in more ways than one. Without hesitation, and -hopefully- without regret. His train of thought brought up a question that he had not thought to ask after all these years. </p><p>Jack wasn’t the person he wanted to ask this to, but considering they weren’t home yet, he guessed there was no harm in trying. “Hey kid.” Jack hummed to indicate he was listening. Dean decided not to let his nerves stop him, like they had before. “Do you think your father is happy here?”</p><p>Jack’s brow furrowed at the strange question from his dad. Dean had never been much of a talker when it came to how he felt. Jack figured he should be proud that he seemed to be making an effort. </p><p>“Uh, by here do you mean Earth or the bunker?” the boy asked hoping to further clarify his Dean’s intent. </p><p>Dean shrugged as he turned towards his son, but could not quite meet his eyes. “Both, I guess?” he added when he realized Jack was still firmly looking at the road. </p><p>“Oh, well then yes, of course he is,” Jack answered with unwavering conviction that made Dean almost believe it. They remained quiet for a while as the hunter mulled over Jack’s response. </p><p>“Don’t you think he misses it?” Dean asked as he chanced one last look at the stars. </p><p>Jack’s head tilted slightly to the right in a way that was extremely reminiscent of his father. “Misses what, Dean?”</p><p>The hunter sighed, “Heaven, his powers, his garrison, everything he ever had.” His voice kept getting quieter as he spoke, barely coming above a whisper near the end, as if voicing his doubt would make his worst fears come true. </p><p>“Well, he is still an angel, Dean, but he is way stronger than you give him credit for. You should have seen him fight for me in that abandoned church!” Jack replied. Yet, even as he smiled at the fond memory, he remembered what Sam had said to him a couple weeks after he was back. He had asked him exactly the same question Dean had now, only Sam had already known the true answer. Jack paused, unsure if he should confess what he knew to Dean. Some forbidden knowledge that he was certain not even Dean himself quite knew yet. From the corner of his eye he saw Dean’s worried face and decided he couldn’t keep quiet. He had to at least try.   </p><p>“I don’t think he misses Heaven... I think he found something worth staying on Earth for. He made his home,” Jack assured him, his voice soothing enough that he hoped his father would get his message.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence permeated the Impala, only the soft purr of the engine remained. Until it didn’t. Dean looked up and saw they had finally gotten back to the bunker. He cleared his throat and practically jumped out of the car the moment they stopped. “Uh, thanks for helping me get the food, Jack. Let’s go in before the pizza gets cold.” </p><p>Jack stood by the car, looking at his dad as Dean made his way to the bunker door and completely ignored what he had tried to tell him. This was going to be a long night. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> The loud clanging of the bunker doors alerted Sam and Cas that the food had arrived, along with the rest of their makeshift family. Sam put down the book he had picked up and helped his brother carry the pizzas to the war room table. Dean looked around and noticed Cas didn’t seem to be around. </p><p>“Cas? Soup’s on!” Dean yelled through a frown. He turned to Sam, worry evident in his face. Sam stopped him before he could voice the question that was plastered all over his face. </p><p>“He didn’t leave Dean, he’s-” </p><p>“I was getting us our drinks,” Cas interrupted as he came into the war room holding two ice-cold six packs of beer in his hands. A smile slowly grew on the angel’s face before he gestured towards the pizza on the table. </p><p>Cas looked between Dean and the boxes before chuckling. After some curious looks from the rest of them, he realized he hadn’t shared his joke out loud. He met Dean’s gaze with eyes full of mirth, “Guess this makes you the pizza man now, Dean,” Cas teased in his gruff voice before moving towards the table to set their drinks down. Sam erupted in laughter, leaving a shell-shocked Dean and a very confused Jack standing in their humorous wake.</p><p>“Very funny Cas, uh let's dig in!” Dean shouted a little louder than he needed to as he opened the first box and the delicious smell of the pizza flooded the room, making Jack’s mouth water. It made him forget all about the joke he did not get. The boy grabbed a slice and a beer before he settled in his usual seat next to Sam. </p><p>Cas smiled as he helped serve the others, before settling in his usual spot right next to Dean. They were all a couple slices in, before the true shenanigans began. As they had eased into easy conversation about some cowboy movie that Dean was insisting Cas should see, Sam devised a plan. One that might just make two oblivious idiots realize they were perfect for each other. He knew it was wishful thinking, but hey, even card games got old after a while. </p><p>Sam reached for the pizza box closest to him, grabbing a slice for himself before pointing it towards Cas and asking: “Cas, do you want some of this?” And just like that, his plan was set into motion. Now he just needed to wait and see if his brother would take the bait. </p><p>Cas shook his head gently. “No, thank you Sam. I'm alright.” he grinned as he pushed the box closer to his son. “Share it with Jack instead, I am sure he doesn’t mind,” he added with a wink in his son’s direction who looked at his father with pure adoration in his eyes before grabbing another slice for himself. That kid certainly took after Dean when it came to food. </p><p>Dean placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder, which made the angel’s gaze flick immediately to him. “Cas, buddy, this is not some ordinary pizza. It’s from Ronny’s! You can’t say no to Ronny’s.” he pleaded, his smooth voice enveloping Cas as he spoke. Dean grabbed the last slice from the box and slowly pushed it towards the angel’s mouth. There was a warmth behind the hunter’s gaze that Cas had still not gotten used to after all these years. </p><p>“You know, I can’t really taste food like I used to Dean.” he tried to object “It’s all molecules to me.” The angel’s voice rang across the table, a warm smile on his face. Dean grinned and pushed the pizza slice closer to his best friend. “And yet, here we are.” </p><p>Dean’s smile could make Cas do just about anything. And right now? Eating a slice of pizza he couldn't really taste was certainly one of them.</p><p>“Here,” Dean said as he held the slice between them, “I’ll even take a bite out of it too, as an act of solidarity.” His brow wiggled suggestively in his most ridiculous attempt to make the angel try the pizza. <em>Why did he need this so badly? </em>Dean thought to himself, but didn’t meddle with those thoughts for long. </p><p>Cas rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep his smile from lighting up his whole face. He drew his chair closer to the hunter’s and reached for the slice. Cas held the pizza close to his face and took a huge bite which oozed delicious cheese all over his face. Even as he gave the slice back to Dean, the cheese stretched along refusing to be cut. </p><p>That is when the real trouble started. Dean failed to notice the strand of cheese before he took the bite he promised he would. Which is how he found himself inches from the angel with a literal cheesy smile plastered over both of their faces. It was like some twisted version of Lady and the Tramp. Dean didn’t need a map to figure out he was definitely the tramp in this situation. Cas was too perfect to be anything other than the lady. <em>Lady?</em> <em>More like your devastatingly handsome best friend.</em>  </p><p>A part of Cas knew that he should pull away, but Dean’s soul had always been magnetic to him. This whole situation reminded him of a children’s movie that Jack enjoyed about some stray dogs. Even as he pondered the romantic implications of their current predicament, all he could do was chew and try not to burst into laughter himself.</p><p>
 
</p><p>Sam could barely contain his laughter as he saw the situation his antics had gotten his brother into. “You, uh, need me to get a knife or something?” he managed to ask through his wails. </p><p>Sam’s words finally cut through the tension between Cas and Dean, making the strand of cheese droop slowly towards the table. Dean caught it in mid-air and ate the rest of it himself. His cheeks had turned a delightfully pink color that Cas was immediately drawn to. A sudden silence went over the room, leaving all four men slightly lost in their own thoughts. </p><p>“So, Cas” Jack asked through the silence, “did you like it?”</p><p>The angel hesitated, unsure which question his son was truly asking and which he preferred to answer. Did he like staring into a certain hunter’s earth-green eyes as they shared warm food in the comfort of their home? Of course. Did he even bother to pay attention to said food? No, not really.</p><p>“It was certainly a very different set of molecules than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” Cas answered wistfully remembering the days when he had a sense of taste. </p><p>Jack smiled warmly at his father. “That is good enough for me!” He reached for the second box of pizza decidedly ignoring Sam’s judgemental gaze. </p><p>Dean stood quickly and picked up the empty box along with some bottles. “I’m gonna take these back to the kitchen,” he explained in a hurried tone, before he chanced one last glance at the angel’s puzzled face. </p><p>“Do you want some hel-'' Sam began but was interrupted by Dean rushing out of the room. A pregnant pause permeated in the air. “Guess not,” he muttered, mirroring Cas’s confusion. The three hunters sat confused by the war room table, each with the same thought in mind. </p><p>That was weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Where We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean barged into the kitchen and set the empty pizza box down next to the trash can and haphazardly threw the empty beer bottles in without bothering to look if they had gone in or not. They crashed against the metal, but not even their racket could snap Dean out of his downward spiral. He set a frantic pace around the kitchen island, nervously running his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>
  <em>My devastatingly handsome best friend? What the hell was I thinking? Blue. Why are his eyes so goddamn blue? Why do I know that? Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>His heart was racing for reasons still foreign to him. It was beating even faster than when he stared into his angelic best friend's eyes. Dean had come to the bone-chilling realization that he was bisexual about 9 years back. Back when a certain attractive male siren named Nick had sauntered into his life and turned it upside-down. But those feelings, the ones he had kept repressed for his entire life, had never been directed so fervently to someone he truly knew. Definitely never towards Cas. Right?<em> Right?</em></p>
<p>The memory of their Lady and the Tramp moment came back in full force. Cas’s warm smile, the intense eye contact, the warmth bubbling in his chest that he knew wasn’t from the pizza in his hand. He groaned in frustration, effectively decimating all traces of order in his hair as he kept running his hands through it. </p>
<p>	He decided to channel his nervous energy into something productive and walked towards the sink and started to wash anything in sight. Just as Dean had started to anxiously wash the few dishes that had been left in the sink, he heard footsteps come up behind him. The soft clack of dress shoes against the bunker floor had become a characteristic sound for the hunter. It could only mean one thing. <em>Cas</em></p>
<p>	“You’re washing the dishes? Now I know something is up,” Cas teased, his voice slightly rougher than usual due to all the laughing and screaming from their previous card game. <em>Is that what he sounds like in the morning? </em>Dean felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. </p>
<p>	“Heh, yeah didn’t want Sammy to start naggin’ me again” Dean chuckled nervously, his hands washing the plate in a steady circle over and over again. A small smile appeared on Cas’s face as he came up to join Dean at the sink. </p>
<p>“May I help you?” the angel asked as he reached for a towel and started drying the dishes. Dean stared at him dumbfounded, but shrugged it off and went back to his dishes. They worked in silence for a while, only the sound of clinking dishes between them. </p>
<p>“Dean,” the angel began as he set the last plate on the counter next to him. He turned to face the hunter fully once he was convinced he had his attention. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Cas?” Dean couldn’t meet his best friend’s eyes, afraid that he might not want to leave them again. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you came to the kitchen just to wash some dishes.” Cas stated, his voice barely above a whisper as he got closer to the hunter.</p>
<p>Dean’s mouth went dry, the tell-tale warmth in his chest returned and he could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. “Uh, what do you mean Cas?” he asked dumbly. Barely able to maintain a straight face once the angel was close enough to smell his cologne. </p>
<p>Cas hesitated, his eyes fixating on a dirty spot on the kitchen floor. He rubbed at it with his shoe absentmindedly, as he mulled his words over carefully in his head. </p>
<p>“I typically don’t enjoy food as I used to when I was human,” his foot stilled, and he forced himself to meet the hunter’s eyes. He wanted to watch his reaction, and needed to know that he wasn’t delusional. “Yet, sharing a slice of pizza tonight with you… it felt like a revelation.” </p>
<p>Dean’s blood was rushing to his ears, buzzing loud enough to almost drown out the rest of the world. He only had eyes for Cas at that moment, and his fingers twitched as he ached to touch the angel. </p>
<p>“Damn Cas, not for nothing but Ronny’s isn’t necessarily a revelation” Dean teased through a nervous chuckle. </p>
<p>Cas rolled his eyes, his smile growing slightly, “I think we both know I wasn’t referring to the pizza” his voice had dropped an entire octave which only made the warmth in Dean’s chest spread further. </p>
<p>They were standing less than a foot apart, their distance a mere formality. Dean could have done a couple things at that moment; he could have moved away, or tried another joke to alleviate the rising tension. Yet, for the first time in a long time, he found that he really did not want to. His heart ached to just take the final leap and cross that unknown horizon. It was dangerous. If he crossed that abyss, there may be no coming back. Then again, John hadn't raised a quitter. </p>
<p>	<em>Fuck it.</em></p>
<p>	Dean wrapped his right arm around the angel’s waist and pulled him closer until their foreheads touched and they were staring into each other’s eyes. Cas’s eyes were wide, his pupils overcoming the brilliant blue as a small gasp escaped him. </p>
<p>	“Cas” the hunter muttered breathlessly before he leaned in to steal a chaste kiss. The moment their lips touched, they became a black hole at the center of the universe. There was only them, and for a brief moment no other sound or feeling existed outside of them. They were everything and nothing at the same time. </p>
<p>	Cas was an angel, he knew that theoretically. He knew Heaven, defended it, fought for it. But nothing could have prepared him for the pure ecstasy that was kissing Dean. The love of his very long life, now his own private paradise. All of God’s creations paled in comparison to the arms of the man he was currently collapsed into. </p>
<p>	When they finally broke apart for some much needed air, their foreheads remained pressed together as they struggled to catch their breath. A small chuckle erupted from the hunter’s chest as a curious thought came to his mind.</p>
<p>	“And here I was thinking that you had a thing for that pizza man,” Dean teased as he wriggled his brow. </p>
<p>Dean’s soul shone brighter than it had in the last 10 years, and its brilliance almost blinded Cas. His grace came to envelop his hunter, as they finally shared their first embrace. The first of many. Cas smiled as he met his lover’s eyes and muttered his reply. </p>
<p>“And yet here we are” </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>	 Dean and Cas had disappeared for longer than usual and Sam and Jack had decided to go look for them. Just as they turned the corner towards the kitchen door, they caught a glimpse of the missing pair. Well, more like a couple now.</p>
<p>Jack smiled at the sight of his fathers finally coming to their senses and doing something about their obvious attraction. Any innocent bystander may have mistaken his grin for child-like happiness and wonder. That bystander wouldn’t have seen Sam slide a $20 bill into Jack’s palm, amused resignation on his face as he mouthed “You win.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>